Return Of Darth Maul Totally Revised
by yetso
Summary: this time all i ripped off was the idea and the title! Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, planets, or species. They are all property of Lucas****

_**Return of Darth Maul**_

Part 1

"Nooooooooo!" screamed a padawan named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darth Maul turned to Kenobi. Shields down! Kenobi activated his lightsaber and rush slashed at Maul who quick blocked and jump slashed at Kenobi. Kenobi ducked and slashed strongly at Mauls feet. Maul then jumped and tried to smack Kenobi with his saber. Kenobi then uppercut Mauls saber in half and Maul force pushed Kenobi into the reactor exhaust pipe. Obi-Wan held on to a shield emitter nub. Maul kicked his saber into to pipe. Obi-Wan then pulled himself up, called Qui-Gon's saber, landed, and spin slashes maul in half! Maul then in immense pain gasps and falls down the exhaust pipe.

Maul saw the lights kept on for maintenance flashing by. Maul then looked down and braced for impact thinking "Five…..Four….Three…Two...One." WHAM! Maul felt his ribs break, a few burst out of his chest and back both arms broken, and no feeling in his legs. A blurry clocked figure is running toward Maul who the goes unconscious.

Maul opened his eyes to the sound of whirring machinery. Suddenly out of nowhere a hoarse voice said, "You live…. Good." Maul slightly confused said, "How am I alive? Who are you? and Why can't I feel my legs!" A cloaked figure walked out of the darkness and said, "I have treated your major injuries and left you in bacta for three months. I am a Barbel. You can't feel your legz becauze you were cut in half by a lightsssaber." "It hurts…" answered Maul. "I'm giving you drugz to stop the pain while I operate." "OPERATE!" Maul Yelled. "Yesss, you'll need new legz for your revenge…." The operation took 29 galactic standard hours and 36 galactic standard minutes. Maul then undergoes training to strengthen and get used to his new legs.

The Barbel found a few lightsaber components for Maul. Maul then goes through about 20 designs that blew up or had other internal failures. Maul then decides to do something different, Build a dual ended saber that can become two separate sabers. After about 3 weeks Maul had perfected the saber now all that was left was to perfect the style. Maul's style before "the legs" was "soyoru". Soyoru enforces surprise attacks were the user gives the upper hand to their opponent and then, about to loose, fiercely attack with fast, swift, saber strokes. Having re-perfected his style Maul searches for his former master, Darth Sidios!

After a long journey across the galaxy, killing many on the way, Maul reaches Courasant. Upon finding his masters tower he begins to ascend. Maul walks in on his master talking to a balding, tall man, wearing a black leather suit, a brown cape, and a lightsaber at his side. "What the?" said Maul. Maul suddenly jumps out from hiding. "Master how could you? You took on another apprentice knowing that I was alive!" "What are **_you_** here for, you demonic failure?" Maul then activates one end of his newly constructed lightsaber, rushes toward Sidios and is blocked by Dooku. "I may have failed but we WILL meet again." With that said Maul leaves.

Maul walks down a corridor on a CIS ship. "**Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Droidekas report to section 5-8A/26D-0. Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**" "What the hell was that" General Grievous yelled. "Sir the intruder has destroyed 2 squadrons of droidekas in 10 seconds" said the tech droid. "Send reinforcements, I'll see to it that he doesn't escape." Standing among the wreckage Maul said "pathetic droid defenses. Too easy." "Sent more droids have they? They will be rubble in 15 seconds" Maul deflects a volley of blasts back at the droids and force crumples them into a pile of junk. "Impressive. You won't find me as easy…. sith." General Grievous walks out of the shadow.

Grievous pulls out his 4 lightsabers and activates all of them. Maul activates both ends of his saber. An intense saber duel breaks out. Grievous slashes at Maul with two lightsabers. Maul blocks and cuts off the saber tips on both. Grievous, having lost 2 of his prized trophies, tries to scissor his sabers at Maul. Maul, knowing that he can kick ass, kicks Grievous in the head with one of his strong mechanical legs and slices off both saber emitters. Grievous knowing that he had lost said, "cough cough You are a worthy opponent therefore you shall live. I can only hope that we… m… meet again so that I can finish you"

Maul then tries to strike Grievous' arm but is blocked by a MagnaGuard. Maul slashes off the guards head. While walking away the MagnaGaurd attacks Maul. "What the hell! Don't you ever die!" said Maul. Then thinking fast Maul stabs the MagnaGuard were a heart would be. The MagnaGuard falls down at Maul's feet. Maul, sensing his rival approaching, quickly rushes to leave without being discovered.

Just out side the chancellor's office, Maul walks toward the door and shoved his saber into it. The door melts away revealing two of the newly instated red royal guards, who's heads Maul slices off. Walking into the office Maul turned and saw a red lightsaber blade at his face. "Who the hell are you?" said the chancellor.

"Master!" Questions Maul.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come seeking revenge."

"You've reentered my life for the last time, Demon!"

Palpatine then struck at Maul who blocked and quick slashed at his master. Palpatine hard parried and cut Maul saber in half but surprisingly missed all of the internal components. This move in turn gave Maul another advantage. This heavy dual between powerful force wielders continued until Palpatine cut off Mauls hands. But since Palpatine had a master-pupil bond he couldn't kill Maul. Then after agreeing that Maul was a worthy adversary and to fight again in thirty-five years Maul left passing ten red royal guards on his way out. Sensing a powerful Jedi coming Maul hurries out of the senate building.

10 years later, Maul takes on an apprentice named Xam. Xam had incredible force talent and had always dreamed of becoming a Jedi. Maul taught Xam everything he knew. After the order 66, Maul and Xam went to collect a bounty for the head of Kolian Ghok. After finding Ghok, Maul and Xam spied for a year. Then finally allowing Xam to go and attack, Maul just sat and watched as his apprentice killed Ghok in his sleep.

5 years after Ghok's death Maul, being a light sleeper from all of the assassination attempts on him, wakes up, activates his saber, and slashes at a dark figure. The figure falls to the ground and its head rolls toward Maul who picks it up. It is the head of Xam! Maul looks at the body and sees a blaster in its hand! Xam was planning to kill Maul in his sleep. "He was pure evil but it all got to his head." Maul said. Having no connections Maul decides to sleep for 4 years.

Owen Lars is talking to a 2 year old boy with blond hair. RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE… Owen takes out his electro-binoculars and looks off in to the distance. "Beru get me my rifle!" Beru comes running out with the blaster rifle. "What the hell is it Owen." "Looks like a tusken raider, wait a second it's alone!" Owen just gets the creature in his sights when his rifle flies out of his hands. Stunned by the instant lack of defense Owen can only stare as his rifle blasts him in the leg.

A mysterious voice that seems to be coming from the intruder says, "Where are you" The figure suddenly turns "THERE" "You won't defeat me" Suddenly Obi-Wan jumps out of the sand, lightsaber drawn and at the ready. The creature throws off its cloak revealing 8 inch long horns, a red and black Zabrak face tattoo, and a dual ended saber. The creature is none other than Darth Maul! Maul force chokes Obi-wan. Yet Obi-wan still parries Mauls saber strike by kicking Maul in the chest.

The two force wielders fight on as Beru goes to help Owen. Owen grabs what's left of his rifle and goes towards the fight. Obi-Wan seems to have the upper hand in the fight. Breaking off 2 ½ of Mauls horns while at the same time cutting off Mauls left arm. Maul cries out in pain then suddenly kicks Obi-Wan into a vaporator. Maul reaches for his saber, grabs it, and turns around into the barrel of Owens blaster rifle. "You can't kill me with that wimpy blaster." "Maybe not, But I can try!" A blast rang out in the silence Maul collapses in front of Owen, who had just killed Maul with a fully charged blaster shot to the head.

Obi-Wan said, "Is **_HE _**okay?" "I will keep my promise to protect him even if it mean from YOU old man. Now stay away from here Ben! Or else!" Owen then turned the blaster on Obi-Wan who said, "You couldn't kill me even if I was asleep" Obi-Wan then grabs Maul corpse and walks away towards his house. As the twin suns are setting Obi-Wan starts digging Mauls grave when suddenly there is a line of light blue humming at his neck! "Did you really think that a single shot would kill me?" Maul was using Anakin's lightsaber against Obi-Wan! Taking no time to think Obi-Wan force-pushes Maul away reaching for his saber. Then an intense battle of force and lightsabers breaks out. Suddenly sabers are twirling and rocks are flying. Maul having never used the saber before quickly loses the upper hand.

The battle rages on as a dozen curios jawas watch through electro-binoculars betting on who would win. Maul suddenly drops his saber and Obi-Wan, thinking fast, grabs it. Obi-Wan the sliced off Maul arm and legs with 1 swift slash. Then rage flows through him and he scissors the sabers at Mauls neck slicing off Mauls head then stabbing him in the stomach. At midnight a bon fire can be seen from Mos Eisley. Maul was gone….or so they thought.


End file.
